


Welcome home, Master

by Dunloth



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Iruka! 2019, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunloth/pseuds/Dunloth
Summary: Kakashi wants Iruka to role-play Icha Icha for him. Iruka is not into it.





	Welcome home, Master

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” is Iruka’s instant reaction when he gets home after a gruesome day at the academy, a specially busy shift at the missions room, and some late grocery shopping, to find Kakashi spread out on his couch wearing…

What in the world is he wearing? It might be described as a maid uniform made in a time of extreme scarcity of fabric. And two sizes too small. It shows too much skin to be anything but a joke.

“Welcome home, Master,” Kakashi purrs the words with an innocent smile and a slight blush, while he plays with his crimson silk choker. No mask.

And then it clicks in Iruka’s brain. It is one of the infamous scenes in Icha Icha that Kakashi has begged Iruka time and again to re-enact with him. Just in Kakashi’s requests  _Iruka_  was the maid, but apparently now he gets to be the manly hero. Kakashi must have finally accepted that Iruka was never going to give in. The sketchy bastard just had to try another way to achieve it.

Iruka turns around and is about to open the door to get out of the house. A gust of wind moves his ponytail and Kakashi’s arms lock around his waist, stopping him.

“Okay, Iruka, wait, wait.” Kakashi’s voice sounds apologetic. 

Iruka stops, hand on the doorknob. He sighs. 

“Kakashi, we’ve talked about this. I don’t really feel like role-playing Icha Icha.”

“But it would be funny.” Kakashi is positively pouting now. It’s not fair. “And you’ll be the one in control. It’s not like I’m asking to humiliate you or something.”

“It’s not that, you moron,” is Iruka’s despondent reply.

“Then what is it? Why do you always refuse to do it?” Kakashi is worried now. There is something more to Iruka’s refusal than a fleeting whim, he has always suspected it, and he wants to know. He puts an arm around Iruka’s shoulders and leads him to the couch, wanting him to speak his mind. 

They sit on the couch. Kakashi holds Iruka, who is almost sitting on his lap. It looks kind of absurd, with Kakashi’s maid costume. Iruka can’t help but laugh a bit. But then he gets serious again. He takes a deep breath and starts talking.

“When I was seventeen I was on an undercover mission on a brothel in Shukuba Town. We were spying on some of the customers, bingo-book missing nins. At the end we caught them. But it took several months.”

Kakashi’s eye go wide with those words.

“No, it’s not as bad as you are probably thinking. I was not one of the… Sex workers. I was helping in the kitchen and working as an errand boy. But I saw a lot of things. Nasty things. The poor girls and boys working there had a rough life. The signature service of the house was playing Icha Icha scenes. The more extreme ones, usually.”

“That’s why you know some of the scenes even if you never read the books.” Now it makes sense to Kakashi. Iruka nods and stays silent for a while.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi. I can try if you really want it, but I think I will never be able to get into it. It brings ugly memories.”

Kakashi kisses his temple. “Iruka, I wouldn’t ask you to do anything you don’t enjoy. Forgive me for pushing you with this.”

“It’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known. I should have told you sooner."

Kakashi removes his ridiculous frilly maid cap. He tries not to look dejected.

Iruka kisses him and makes it better. He makes sure to remove the remains of the damned costume before they move to the bedroom and fix the night.

 

***

 

Life goes on, around Kakashi’s missions and Iruka’s routine at the academy and the missions desk. That time of the year is coming again: Iruka’s birthday. He wants to do something special with Kakashi. The last months have been kind of busy and they didn’t manage to get too much shared time. 

They’ve been living together for about ten months now, and Iruka still feels like he’s floating on a cloud. The more he gets to know the mysterious Copy-nin, the more he likes him, even if he is infuriating sometimes. He knew Kakashi was a good person before getting together, and now he is closer he appreciates more and more his kindness and the way he cares for him. They still are both complicated people, and argue sometimes, and disagree on things, but it’s getting easier with time. They are slowly fitting together.

Iruka feels like he's the luckiest guy in the world and wants to let Kakashi know. 

That’s why he decides to do something special for his birthday. He makes a nice dinner for two, including a small cake and quality sake.

And when everything is ready he grabs that box in the dusty top shelf where they abandoned it months ago and gets prepared for when Kakashi gets back home.

 

***

 

Kakashi is coming back from a mission on Iruka’s birthday. Luckily it goes nice and smooth. He manages to get it done, hand over his report and come back home in time for dinner.

He can’t wait to see Iruka and give him his gift, that messenger bag that he knows Iruka was interested in but didn’t buy because it was a bit expensive. It’s waiting for him in a carefully wrapped package hidden in their closet. With the little addition of a small henohenomoheji engraved in the inside, in a place where Iruka will see it every time he puts something inside the bag. 

"Iruka, I’m home!” He removes his backpack and shoes, and enters the living room to get frozen by what he sees.

Iruka is receiving him standing in the middle of the room, hands clasped in his lap and gaze lowered.

“Welcome home, Master,“ Iruka says. He is wearing that silly maid uniform Kakashi bought last year.

“Iruka!” Kakashi’s mouth has gone dry. “You don’t need to do this for me, really. I’m okay without…”

Iruka walks to Kakashi and throws his arms around his neck. He lowers his mask and kisses him. Kakashi gets lost in the kiss. 

“It’s fine, Kakashi. The past is far away, and the present is you. I’m so happy to be with you. I want to make new memories. Nice memories. With you in them.”

They kiss again, and then Iruka steps back and his demeanour changes again when he gets into character. “Do you want to have dinner, Master? Or do you want to have… Me.” And then he looks up with a wicked smile.

Kakashi almost faints when he hears the words from one of his favourite Icha Icha scenes and most of his blood travels south. “I think I feel like starting with you,” he says, following the dialogue, almost out of breath.

And they make lots of pleasant new memories that night, and the nights that follow.


End file.
